To Save Your Past
by Ordana
Summary: A mysterious woman sends the Senshi back in time to when dinosaurs walked the Earth...and Sayians saved the world....Set in time to the Cell Saga..Ch2 up already!
1. The Day of the Dream

A/N: This is a little story I decided to start up with....maybe I'll actually finish this one...^_^ Also, I use the Japanese names for everything, I'm not to fond of the dubbed ones *gag*   
  
Summery: A mysterious woman sends the Senshi to the past. Back to when dinosaurs walked the Earth...and Saiyan-jin's saved the world.   
  
Setting: This all takes place during the Cell Saga, sometime around the Cell Games. Also, In my version, Chibi Usa doesn't exist. I just can't stand that little spore!   
  
  
  
Chapter 1...The Day of the Dream   
  
  
In the haze and the darkness, Usagi tried to see what was around her. There was nothing. No trees, no buildings, and with one more quick glance, she noticed there wasn't even a ground beneath her feet. It was as if she was just floating in endless space. The she saw the star. It looked like a star..yet she couldn't quite be sure. She tried to go towards it, yet the closer she got to it, the farther away it moved.. Then she saw it..it wasn't a star..it was an eye...as she moved further back, she saw a face drawn in the stars. ((please tell me I'm not the only one who has dreams like this....)) The face blinked from view as she felt a tap on her shoulder. Usagi turned around to see a woman. She had long purple hair, and look surprisingly like Setsuna.   
  
"You must leave this time" the woman said after some time.   
  
"Who are you??" Usagi managed to say.   
  
"You must go and protect the Earth"   
  
"What happening. Is it the Dead Moon Circus again?" ((that's as far as I've seen in SM....)   
  
"No..someone more powerful...more deadly. You must save you planet, you must save your past..."   
  
"You must take this, you must save your past..." The strange woman opened her hand to give Usagi a pendent. It was small, and looked like a black heart with wings, and on the heart, a small teardrop had been carved. "Take this when you go."   
  
"What is this? Is it a new transformation broach?" Usagi asked. The woman nodded. "How do I use it?"   
  
"Just say..Moon Chaos Power Make UP..."   
  
"But why do I need this...whats going on here.." Usagi asked. She was answered with nothing more than a flash of light.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Usagi shot up, breathing hard. It took a few moments for her to realize where she was, and what had just happened.   
  
"It was only a dream..." she sighed, but then felt the little object pressed into her hand. She looked to see it was the small broach. But she didn't have much time to think about this. From the floor below, she heard her mother yelling for her. "Usagi!! Your late again! GET UP ALREADY!!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The day had gone by much like usual. She was late for school, again. She had detention, again. She was late for the Sensi meeting with the other scouts...again.   
  
"Oh no..I'm late. I just know Rei-chan gonna yell at me again!" She ran down the streets, hoping to get to the Hino Shrine without being to late.   
  
Her hopes where smashed when she finished running up the steps to be met with the sight of a group of girls, apparently annoyed.   
  
"Baka Usagi! Your late again! Why can't you ever be on time!"   
  
"Rei-chan, why do you always have to be so mean!" Usagi whined.   
  
"Ok you two" Minako interrupted, "lets not start today, we have other business"   
  
"Thats right" Luna the cat added. "Me and Artimis felt a strange serge of energy last night, though we couldn't tell what it was."   
  
"I know what your talking about Luna," Ami said, "I was working on my book report last night when my computer shorted out?"   
  
"Ami-chan, what book report?" Makato asked.   
  
"Oh, I asked Ms. H for an advancement of the assignments. She'll tell you about them in about a month or so."   
  
"Ami-chan" Minako said, "Your a walking dictionary, do you know that?" Ami just blushed.   
  
"Enough idol talk girls. This is important" Artimis snapped.   
  
After a while of the talk, something finally clicked in Usagi's head.   
  
"...the fires were acting slightly strange last ni..." Rei was saying before being interrupted.   
  
"Thats what my dream was about!" Everyone turned to Usagi, who had been sitting alone to the side since they thought she was asleep.   
  
"What dream Usagi?" Luna asked.   
  
"The dream last night, the one with the woman. She gave me this." She reached into her bag and pulled the black broach that had been left forgotten thoughout the day. She laid in on the table and everyone gathered around it while Luna and Artimis examined it.   
  
"I've never seen anything like this before." Artimis said. "What else happened in you dream Usagi?"   
  
She said something about saving our past..."   
  
"Do you think it means something about the Moon Kingdom?" Rei asked. "Something that might have happened back in the Silver Millennium?"   
  
"I doubt it.." Luna said. "The only dangerous thing that happened to the Moon Kingdom was when the Dark Kingdom attacked, but there's nothing that can be done about that now."   
  
"But.." Usagi started, "she said that I have to save my world..what else could it mean?"   
  
"Do you remember what this woman looked like?" Luna asked.   
  
"Well..she looked alot like Setsuna, only she had dark purple hair instead of green. And she looked a little younger."   
  
"Well, if it does has anything to do with time, Setsuna would be the best person to ask..." Minako chimed in.   
  
"Thats true, Mina-chan" Makato added. "Maybe we should go and talk to her."   
  
"I think your right. But it's getting late. Well met afterschool tomorrow, ok girls?" Artimis said.   
  
"Sounds good." Rei said. "But lets met outside Usagi's school, so she can't be late." :Þ   
  
"Oh, come off it Rei!" :Þ   
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Well, thats it for Chapter one. Sorry theres not DBZ yet, but trust me, it's getting there. For some reason, I just can't seem to write a simple one chapter story....why, or why must I make things harder one me....anyways, update is sure to be out very soon, maybe even today, who knows? 


	2. The Un-Named Named

Told you I would try to update soon! Well..what else do you expect me to do this weekend? Anyways..on to the story. Oh yeah, I don't own anything....   
  
  
  
Chapter 2..The Un-named Named   
  
  
After another usual day at school, Usagi ran outside to see her friends waiting for her.   
  
"Usagi, can't you go one day without getting detention?" Rei said, slightly annoyed.   
  
"Don't start Rei." Makato said.   
  
"Thats right guys, lets at least try to be peaceful today." Minako added.   
  
"Ok fine" Usagi and Rei said at the same time. "Lets just hurry up and go!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Once they showed up at Setsuna's house, she didn't seem surprised to see them at all.   
  
"So you felt it to.." was all she said before letting them into the house where all the Outer Senshi lived.   
  
"So, do you know what might be happening?" Luna asked once they all settled down in the living room.   
  
"I don't know exactly what it is, but I know that something evil is growing," Haruka said "What happened in your dream, Usagi?"   
  
Usagi explained everything about her dream again. Suddenly, Setsuna stood up.   
"That sounds like Kamina to me."   
  
"Sentsu, you know about this?" Michu asked.   
  
"Kamina is another guardian of time..."   
  
"What!!" everyone gasped together.   
  
"But I though you were the only Guardian..." Rei said.   
  
"Thats partially true..." Setsuna started, "I'm the Guardian of Time for this dimension. Yet there are many others, and many other places. And for Kamina to tap into this world...something must be wrong with the time shift!"   
  
"Ok then, but how are we supposed to help?" Minako asked.   
  
Haurka turned to Rei. "Do you think you might be able to find something out with your fire readings?"   
  
"I could try..though, given the reaction last night, I don't know if it will work or not......"   
  
"Oh come on Rei," Makato said, "You know you can do it."   
  
"Well then.." Michu said. "I guess we better get going."   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
After a quick drive, they were back at the Hino Shrine. Rei had changed into her priestess robes and sat in front of the fire. Everyone sat behind her in a concentrated state, though Usagi frowned at having to sit still.   
  
(I was gonna write all Rei's stuff in Japanese, but I'm gonna let people know what it means.)   
"Earth, Fire, Water, Air" Rei chanted. "Fire bright and Fire mighty, lets us see for what we search." The fire blazed high for a moment, then died down. Rei seemed to faint, but Makato catched her.   
  
"Rei-chan, whats the matter Rei-chan?" everyone asked her as they gathered around her.   
  
"Everyone, give her some room!" Luna ordered. "Rei, what did you see?"   
  
"I didn't see anything...I just felt...it just felt cold..." Rei shivered, and she was sweating. Everyone stood around in what seemed like a trace for a while until a voice was heard behide them.   
  
"Because thats all it is...cold" Everyone one jumped to see a tall woman standing in the doorway. Usagi jumped and pointed at the unnamed woman.   
  
"You! Your that girl from my dream! How did you get here?!?!" Everyone just stared for a moment, not sure what to do. It was Setsuna who reacted first. She walked to the woman and embraced her in a friendly hug.   
  
"Kamina, it's been a while."   
  
"This is Kamina?" Minako asked.   
  
"Yes, I am Kamina, and the world I serve is in danger. The delicate fabric of time has been ripped apart and threatens to spread."   
  
"How is that this happened Kamina?" Setsuna asked.   
  
"Some of the people decided they were to good to obey the laws of time and decided to build a time machine.."   
  
"But wait..I thought that it was impossible to travel though time with out the guardians permission...." Ami said.   
  
"It's supposed to be." Setusna said.   
  
"I know. I don't know how they managed to do it, but it's backfiring on them now." Kamina said. "Someone else has managed to enter their world, and it planing to destroy it." There was a long pause. "That is where you all are needed. My dimension holds very many powerful species, but I feel there are not enough of them to defeat this new evil. And some of them are just to stubborn to admit it."   
  
"So how are we supposed to help them?" Minako asked.   
  
"I am to take you back to the time and dimension that this is happening. Hopefully, you'll be able to stop this monster before it can move onto other worlds and times."   
  
Luna looked around at the Senshi. *If this is as dangerous of a situation as she says it is* she thought *They better go* "Well then, I vote for going. But someone is going to have to stay behind to make sure that nothing happens while we're gone."   
  
"I'll have to go" Setsuna said. "I'll have to make sure that you all will be able to get back."   
  
"We'll stay." Everyone turned around to Haruka and Michu. "I'm pretty sure we'll be able to stop anything that mighty decide to come up."   
  
"Ok then," Kamina said. "Lets get going"   
  
"Wait.." Makato started. "How are we supposed to get there."   
  
"You're going to have to SailorTeleport." Setsuna said. "Me and Kamina will stand in the middle and use our powers to take you to the proper place."   
  
"Ok then, Luna, Artimis, you stand in the middle with them." Minako said. Once everyone was standing where they were supposed to, they started with their trance.   
  
"SAILOR TELEPORT!" everyone screamed, and with a flash, they were gone, leaving Haruka and Michu alone.   
  
"Well then," Michu said, "I hope they do ok."   
  
"I'm pretty sure they can. Moon face can probably work herself through this one some way or another."   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
And thats the end of Chapter Two!!! Sorry, no DBZ yet..though that will be what it's all about in the next chapter. Oh, and, I know that the Z Warriors are fully capable of taking care of Cell, but just think of how the Supreme Ki acted during the Buu Saga. These guardian people have no clue about the Sayians! Oh well...next chapter to be out fairly soon, hopefully.....   
  
~Meg 


	3. At Last They Meet

Ok people, I finally got this out. I've also firgured that if there is going to be any romance to this fic, it will more and likely be these pairings: Usagi/Future Trunks, Jupiter/Vegeta (since there both just so kick ass like) Venus/Krillin, Mars/Kattarot(Goku). Ok then, lets get on with the story now!!  
Chapter Three: At Last They Meet  
The Senshi stood around a bit dazed when they came to. The energy needed for the trip seemed to take a bit more out of them then they had planned. There were landed in an empty ally way, in the Middle of West City.   
(a/n: I can't remember the names of the cities, so don't kill me!)   
  
"So where are we now?" Makato asked. Then she noticed there were back in normal cloths again. "What happened to out suits? Why'd we change back?"  
  
Natrually, Setsuna and Kamina were the only ones that didn't faint, and were the only ones still transformed. "You changed back," Kamina said, "because this isn't your world."  
  
"But how are we supposed to help if we can't tranform!" Rei complained. "There's not much we can do like this!" It was at this that Usagi looked up. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the small black brouch.  
  
"I can transform with this, can't I?" She asked.   
  
"Excactly, and each of you have your own special trasformation pen in this reality, but unfortuanly, I do not have them." Kamina hung her head. "But I do know this, there are four indivuals that do have them, they just don't know it."  
  
"You mean just like the rainbow crystals?" Ami said intuitivly.  
  
"Exactly" Setsuna said. "All you have to do is find them, and recieve your own pens, then we can defeat the evil that has..." She was cut off by a several people screaming. They all looked to the street and saw people running away like a stampid.   
  
"That's your cue Usagi" Kamina said. "Remember what I told you?"  
  
Usagi nodded, but she was a bit nervous. It would all be on her, no one else to help her. She held the brooch up high.   
  
"MOON CHAOS POWER, MAKE UP!"  
  
Dark purple ribbons shot from the brooch, circling her body. The outfit was much like her original one, but black, and more like armor. She looked down at herself, then to everyone else who was looking at her in awe. Before she had a chance to say anything, a bright light formed before her. Floating in the middle of this bright ball of light was a sword.   
  
"Take it" Kamina said. "This will be your weapon in this world."  
  
Usagi reached out and grabbed the sword by it's hilt. It was a large sword, with a crystal at the end of the hilt. "That! It looked like the Silver Imperal Crystal!"   
  
"That's because it is, at least this reality's version of it." Kamina said. "Here is called the Stone of Light. This world has been filled withe darkness for a long time, that is why you look the way you do now. But I hope, that with this sword, you will be able to change that." Usagi could only nod. "Now go. Fight!"  
  
Usagi ran out to the street that only a moment ago filled with running people, and saw nothing. It seemed most people had just run off, but then she noticed the empty cloths laying on the ground. Then she saw HIM. The ugly green monster whose tail had just stabbed an older man, and was draining the life out of him. She charged forth, not knowing the danger.   
  
"Hey stupid head!" she yelled, trying to get his attention. Cell looked up from the pile of cloths, the only thing left from the old man that had just been begging for his life. "Why not pick on someone your own size!"   
  
Cell just smirked at the little girl who dared to approach him. "Are you talking to me?" he said sarcasicly.   
  
It was when both parties were distracted that a ball of energy came from nowhere and hit Cell by surprise. As the short green man flew against a wall, a taller green man landed on the ground, seemily oblivious to Usagi's presence.   
  
"Hey, wait up!"  
  
Both Usagi and the tall green man turned around to see a short bald man fly down to the ground as well, followed by another person running in behind them.  
  
"Piccolo, slow down, we can barely keep up with yo...who's that?" They all looked over at Usagi, standing there, a bit confused at all the going ons. The rest of the girls, who had been watching everything, came out from hidding to stand next to there friend.   
  
Both parties stared in awe, neither knowing quiet what to do.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow, I am SOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in like, forever, but things have been so weird in my life. Most of you don't even remember this story. Don't worry though, even if it takes me a really really really long time, I WILL get this, and all my other stories done..eventually. Love you all the checked up on this story *smack* Don't forget to review!!  
  
~Meg 


End file.
